


Seduced In The Moonlight Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Clothed Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Daddy Kink, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Top Jeff... kind of obvious :) and one of the J's as the bottom. Lots of daddy and babyboy endearments. Both parties get off on the daddy kink. Additional kinks are up to the writer :) Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced In The Moonlight Night

“Daddy?”

At the sound of Jared's voice, Jeff looked up and saw his on-screen son standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing only a pair of black boxers. He was smiling at Jeff with a sly grin, dimples gracing his cheeks, and Jeff returned the smile, knowing exactly what Jared wanted. 

“What are you up to, baby boy?” Jeff asked, playing along. 

“I wanna play, Daddy.”

“Well, you have to come over here if you wanna play.”

Jared dropped to his knees on the carpet and began crawling towards the bed. Jeff laughed, a deep wicked chuckle, and Jared's grin grew into a smile. He knew Jeff loved it when he did this. Jared reached the end of the bed and knelt in-between his father’s legs.

“Beautiful,” Jeff whispered. “My beautiful boy.”

Jeff threaded his hands through Jared’s hair, down to the back of his neck and around his jaw, gently lifting his chin. Jared looked into Jeff’s eyes and slowly licked his lips. He felt a dark thrill surge through him when his Dad's eyes fixed on his mouth, pupils expanding in a clear sign of arousal. Jeff loved to play just as much as Jared did. “What do you wanna play, angel? Huh? Tell Daddy what game you want to play.”

“I wanna play the Pony Game,” Jared said, completely immersing himself in the game he was already playing. “I wanna ride you.”

“Well come on up here then,” Jeff said, patting his knee.

Jared climbed up onto Jeff’s lap, straddled his father’s legs and ground down hard against him. Jeff groaned as Jared pressed their erections together and he leaned forward, capturing Jared’s lips in a deep kiss. 

Jared kissed him back and began grinding harder. Both men were still clothed and they knew they could both come just like this – they had before – but Jared wanted his dad inside him now. Jeff was only going to be on set for a few days then he would be gone and on his way back to the set of Grey’s Anatomy. Jared didn’t know when he would get another chance to have Jeff fuck him. 

“Want you, Daddy. I want to ride you. Please, Dad. Please, let me ride your cock.”

“Okay, okay. Easy, baby.” Jeff whispered softly, silencing his babbling son. “It's alright. Daddy’s here. We can play as much as you want.”

Jared giggled and ducked his head bashfully. “Silly daddy. We can’t play if your pants are still on.” 

“No. No, I suppose we can’t,” Jeff replied. “Hop off for a moment.”

Jared climbed off of Jeff’s lap and stepped back, giving them both room to move. Jared pulled his boxers down and off while Jeff did the same with his jeans. Once both men were naked, Jeff patted his knee again and Jared slid back onto his Daddy’s lap.

Jared angled his body and lifted up enough to press his opening against the head of Jeff’s cock. Jeff grabbed Jared's hips and pulled him down until he was buried deep inside his son. Jared threw his head back and moaned loudly as he stretched around Jeff's cock. 

He dug his finger nails into his father’s shoulders and rolled his hips. Jeff matched his son's moan with his own then began moving in sync with Jared. Jared tilted Jeff's head back and traced his dad's lips with his tongue, then started licking his way into his father’s mouth. The kiss was dirty, filthy and filled with heat and desire. 

Jared rode Jeff faster and their fucking turned frantic, moaning and grunting into each other’s mouths. Jeff's hand snaked between their bodies and he wrapped his fingers around Jared's cock. Jared broke away from the kiss and gasped sharply. Jeff began jerking Jared off and Jared could feel himself getting closer to the edge with every stroke. 

“Daddy,” Jared whined as he lost himself in the feel of his father. 

“I know, baby. I know you’re close,” breathed Jeff. “Come for me, sweetheart. Come for your Daddy.” 

Jeff’s smooth, deep voice was all it took for Jared to come apart. His body shook and he clung to Jeff as pleasure coursed through his body. Once the aftershocks had subsided, he slumped against his father’s chest, feeling loved and protected as Jeff continued to thrust up into him. 

Jeff came with a grunt seconds after Jared. He stilled then fell back onto the bed, taking his son with him. Jared settled on top of Jeff and both they lay there, listening to each other breathe and just holding each other.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Jared said after a few moments. “Thank you for playing with me.”

Jeff laughed softly. “You’re welcome, baby boy. I love you.” 

Of course the night doesn’t end there. No, Jeff is very good to his boy. 

“I want you,” Hush, hush, the whisper is delicate in the warmth of the night. Hot breath on his neck, brushing over the still throbbing bite mark, the claiming mark that etches his skin. Jared shivers, body oversensitive with the pleasure still pumping through his veins, still tingling in his toes with the way Jeff is grinding against him like an animal in heat. 

Hours, not minutes, but rather hours spent in the surge of pleasure and Jeff can't get enough of Jared; the more youthful man is exhausted from the many climaxes Jeff has given him. He simply needs a minute to calm his dashing heart, to rest his eyes. Still, he lets out a needy whine when Jeff rolls his hips and the flesh inside him slides deeper, brushes that spot inside him that makes him see twinkling stars. 

Jared groans, shivers racing up his spine when Jeff suckling at his neck, his lips wet and warm and sealed over the claiming bite of his throat. Jared doesn’t think he has another orgasm in him, he has been milked dry, but when Jeff’s fingers encase his throbbing flesh and began to stroke him, he was proven wrong. 

He comes, whispering Jeff’s name into the night. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/3166.html?thread=1649246#t1649246)


End file.
